Hot Chocolate
by SterangJinvil No Yume
Summary: le song theme est HOT CHOCOLATE de hiromi,trop bien ! ça ne va plus pour Steve et Hwoarang ! Devil Jin et Jin sont là pour les aider,à leur manière.
1. Chapter 1

Hwoarang était au dojo en train de s'entrainer avec son maitre et les élèves.

Steve était secrètement parti lui rendre visite,

Baek était au courant et l'avait laissé entrer.

Steve était en ce moment à la porte,en train d'espionner Hwoarang.

Il voulait tellement voir Hwoarang s'entrainer en kimono,

étiré ses beaux muscles fins,

voir ses abdos se contracter à chaque mouvement...

de plus il était trop mignon avec ce bandeau sur le front.

Steve murmura pour lui même:

So cute my boy.

Baek remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Steve était en train d'espionner.

Il sourit pour lui meme et fit un signe discret de la tete à Hwoarang.

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils et remarqua une ombre derrière la porte.

Baek qui voulait laisser un peu de temps seul pour Hwoarang et Steve s'écria pour ses élèves:

Pause 5 minutes !

Les enfants crièrent d'enthousiasme.

Steve entra à ce moment là.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux et pensa:

Que..

Les enfants remarquèrent Steve qui avait vraiment une apparence différente de la leur.

Il était grand blond avec de beaux yeux bleus.

Un enfant parla:

Regardez !

un étranger !

Les enfants se mirent tout autour de Steve comme si il était une attraction touristique et parlèrent tous en meme temps:

Tu es français ?

américain ?

Un autre enchaina:

Non moi ma mère,

elle m'a dit que les canadiens ils avaient tous des cheveux blonds comme les siens !

Hwoarang serra la machoire et amena Steve vers la sortie.

Il s'écria:

Il est anglais !

Il referma brusquement la porte derrière lui.

Baek:Euh pardonnez le les enfants,

il doit parler à son ami.

Les enfants écarquillèrent les yeux d'admiration:

Waouh c'est son ami !

Une fois sorti,

Hwoarang traina Steve par la main,loin dans le couloir.

Il lui demanda les bras croisés:

On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Steve:Je voulais te voir t'entrainer,

tu m'as bien espionné toi un jour.

Hwoarang:J'étais inquiet parce que tu étais blessé mais tu t'entrainais quand meme !

Ne reviens plus jamais ici !

Steve ricana:

Wow,calme toi.

As-tu tes règles aujourd'hui ?

Hwoarang le giffla soudainement très fort.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour les plaisanteries du britannique.

Steve écarquilla les yeux et se tint la joue:

Mais pourquoi ?

Hwoarang hurla:

sais-tu que je suis deja assez stressé avec ces momes qui me saoule 24h sur 24h comme si j'étais superman et qu'en plus je devrais maintenant supporter tes blagues pourries à mes entrainements ?

Steve ne savait plus quoi dire:

Mais...je

Baek qui entendit la violente dispute sortit en courant:

Restez là les enfants,je reviens !

Baek vit un Hwoarang à bout et un Steve complètement désorienté.

Il soupira en silence:

Non Hwoarang,

ne rejettes pas la faute sur Steve...

Baek l'interpella:

Oi !

Hwoarang pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ?

Hwoarang lui expliqua:

Il me prend tout le temps pour une fille Maitre !

c'est saoulant !

Steve enchaina:

Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu dois t'entrainer avec des gamins de 7 ans !

C'est la faute à lui non ?

Steve fut frustré du comportement que Hwoarang avait avec lui,

alors il s'en prena à Baek malgré lui.

Hwoarang n'apprecia vraiment pas le comportement que Steve avait désormais avec son Maitre.

Hwoarang:Hé,

tu lui parles autrement c'est clair ?!

ce n'est pas"lui"!

Steve haussa les épaules en levant les mains:

Oh j'oubliais,

c'est ton cher Baek sunbaenim adoré...

Hwoarang serra les poings:

Ce n'est pas sunbaenim pour toi !

Steve:Ouais ouais,

j'ai bien compris.

Pour moi c'est Baek Doo San,et tu sais quoi ?

C'est mieux ainsi,

je n'ai pas besoin de lui lécher le cul toute la journée.

Baek fut surpris de ce Steve là.

Mais il pouvait comprendre sa frustration,

lui aussi penser que Hwoarang aurait été content de le voir,

c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait laissé entrer et c'est vrai que c'était en parti de sa faute si Hwoarang devait s'entrainer avec des enfants.

Mais il devait leur montrer l'exemple,

Hwoarang était son meilleur élève.

Malgré son apparence et sa réputation de voyou des rues,

les enfants l'adoraient et voulaient etre comme lui.

Hwoarang le regarda méchamment:

Tu insinues quoi là ?

que j'ai des relations spéciales avec lui ?

Steve:Qui sait ?

tu es toujours en train de parler de lui,

tu fais tout ce qu'il te dit,etc...

ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il soit plus qu'un simple maitre d'arts martiaux pour toi.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux,

presque envie de pleurer tellement qu'il le dégouté:

Il m'a recueilli et élévé lorsque je n'avais personne !

C'est grace à lui que je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui !

tu ne connais rien de son passé !

Ne parles pas de lui comme si c'était un violeur !

Baek écarquilla les yeux:

Hwoarang...

Steve hurla:

Ouais je peux bien te croire !

ça se voit bien que tu le préfères à moi !

en plus de ta giffle ultra pas méritée,

je devrais supporter ta crise d'adolescente ?!

C'est fini Hwoarang !

tu me saoules,

on casse ! BREAK!

Steve s'enfuit en courant.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux:

Quoi ?

Il vit Steve s'éloigné de plus en plus de lui et comprit vite que la situation ne pouvait pas etre pire.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put pour le rattraper par le bras:

Steve !

je suis désolé pardon !

Ne t'en vas,je t'en supplie !

Steve dégagea négligeamment sa main,

en cachant bien l'émotion de sa voix et les larmes qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver avec:

Laisse moi...

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux à nouveau et s'en alla à son tour en courant,bouleversé.

Steve déglutit.

Baek avança vers lui:

Je suis...

Steve:Stop !

pas de votre pitié s'il vous plait,

je suis deja assez crétin comme ça.

Dites à Hwoarang que si il veut me reparler,

il sera toujours le bienvenu chez moi.

Steve se mordit les lèvres de tristesse et dit tout bas pour Hwoarang et Baek:

Pardon...pour tout.

Et il s'en alla,

le coeur en morceau,

en ravalant sa peine,sa douleur,toutes les merdes qu'il avait dites.

Baek retourna dans la salle d'entrainement en voyant Hwoarang le visage fermé,

concentré mortellement sur ses enchainements.

Lui qui était d'habitude si joyeux à pratiquer le Taekwondo,

ressemblé maintenant à un robot exécutant une corvée.

Baek se rapprocha et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Steve m'a dit que si tu veux lui parler,

tu es toujours le bienvenu chez lui.

Il est désolé Hwoarang...

Baek lui tapota l'épaule et retourna à son travail.

Hwoarang regarda ses mains et pensa pour lui même:

il est désolé ?

mais c'est moi qui m'est défoulé dessus...

Il ne méritait pas ça,

mais de la à en finir...

Hwoarang se reprit en relevant la tête:

Hé maitre !

puis-je arreter l'entrainement ?

J'ai une chose importante à faire...

Baek sourit,

content que Hwoarang est pris la bonne décision:

Oui tu peux,

tu leur a bien appris aujourd'hui merci.

Hwoarang prit son sac et dit en ouvrant la porte:

Ciao les monstres !

Tous les enfants furent déçus:

Oh non !

ou il va maitre ?

Baek leur sourit:

Laissez le,

il doit régler un problème avec son ami.

Hwoarang se dirigea vers le vestiaire,

se changea et parti vers la cour extérieure.

Il s'assit sur une marche et soupira:

c'est pas vrai...

que dois-je faire maintenant ?

Il eut soudainement une idée et prit son portable.

Il regarda dans ses contatcs les plus proches,

en premier était Steve Fox bien sur.

Hwoarang se mordit les lèvres:Damn...

Il déglutit et descendit la page pour ses autres amis chers.

Devait-il appelait Jin ou Devil Jin ?

Hwoarang sourit pour lui même:

Non Devil Jin n'était pas du genre à se faire largué.

Il appuya sur la photo de Jin et attendit qu'il décroche.

Devil Jin et Jin,

eux étaient en plein repas quand la sonnerie du portable de Jin retentit.

Jin fut surpris et fouilla dans sa poche.

Devil Jin releva la tête de son assiette et dit de façon agacé:

Pas l'autre blonde j'espère...

elle vient à peine de t'appeler.

Jin sourit en regardant l'identifiant de l'appel,

il dit en revelant la tête:

Non c'est la rousse cette fois-ci,

regarde !

Jin lui montra l'écran.

Devil Jin soupira:

Super...Hwoarang,

qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là...

Jin décrocha:

Allo ?

Hwoarang:Ouais Jin c'est moi,

pardon de te déranger mais j'aurais besoin d'un conseil.

Devil Jin dit à Jin:

Mets le haut parleur,

je veux entendre sa galère.

Jin sourit et mit le haut parleur:

Oui bien sur,quel est le problème ?

Hwoarang ne savait vraiment pas comment lui dire,

il se racla fort la gorge:

Je...

Steve m'a largué.

Devil Jin et Jin écarquillèrent les yeux en meme temps.

Steve largué Hwoarang ?

impossible,il était fou de lui !

Jin:Euh je...

co

comment est-ce possible ?

Hwoarang:Ouais un choc international hein ?

eh ben,

je l'ai gifflé très fort et lui ai hurlé dessus sans vraiment de motifs mais il est venu à mon entrainement et avec tous ces gamins qui sont pas possibles à etre émerveillé pour quoique ce soit,

J'ai pété les plombs...

Jin:Oh c'est vraiment pas de chance.

Moi si Devil Jin venait à mon entrainement je serais hyper joyeux.

Devil Jin rajouta:

Et excité de la queue aussi !

Hwoarang l'entendit et rigola doucement,

sa douleur un peu apaisée:

Je vous envie les gars...

votre relation n'est pas compliqué,

vous etes fusionnels.

Jin sourit en regardant Devil Jin:

Il y a des hauts et des bas mais dans l'ensemble ça va plutot bien.

Devil Jin chantonna:

En haut,en bas,à gauche,à droite...hmm aimes-tu ça ?

Jin pouffa dans le téléphone:

Il est pas possible...

Bon si tu voudrais un conseil,

je te dirais d'aller le voir,

de t'excuser à genou si il le faut mais surtout ne pas vous remettre ensemble directement.

Devil Jin:Je parie que meme pas entrer chez lui,

Steve va s'excuser en chialant.

Hwoarang rigola:

Il a deja dit à Baek qui'il était désolé et que je pourrais toujours venir chez lui.

Devil Jin:Ah tu vois ?

Il n'attends plus que ta grosse queue en lui...

Jin le coupa:

Devil !

parles autrement merde !

Steve n'est pas une prostituée !

Jin répondit à Hwoarang:

Il regrette deja d'avoir cassé avec toi c'est compréhensible.

Il t'a deja pardonné,

il est vraiment bon.

Hwoarang sourit en pensant à Steve:

Oui il est...

extraordinaire.

Hwoarang laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Devil Jin remarqua bien que Hwoarang était en train de pleurer:

Aww il pleure,

n'est-ce pas touchant Jin ?

Jin:Rooh tu n'as pas de coeur Dev !

Jin dit pour Hwoarang:

Allez mec !

ne pleures pas comme une fillette !

ressaisis toi et va le reconquérir ton ame soeur !

Hwoarang rit et renifla:

Putain tu es aussi ringard que lui...

Devil Jin:Il te traites de fillette,

mais il est plus sensible que toi !

Jin cria agacé et gêné:

Ta gueule Diable !

Hwoarang sourit et dit:

Merci les gars,

vous m'avez redonner le sourire,

je vais faire comme tu m'as dit Jin.

Jin:Fais-le Hwoarang,

c'est la meilleure solution.

Hwoarang:Oui merci,

à plus.

Hwoarang raccrocha.

Jin:J'espère que ça va s'arranger vite entre eux...

Devil Jin sourit et tapota Jin avec sa fourchette:

Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas,coeur d'esquimau !

Tu bouffes ou je prends ta part ?

Jin sourit et attaqua son assiette:

Enfer NON !

Hwoarang sortit de la cour et alla sur sa moto.

Il démarra à fond,

pressé de se reconcieler avec son cher ami.


	2. Chapter 2

De son coté Steve était plus qu'énervé envers lui même.

Il balança tout par terre,

et cria rageusement:

AHHHHH !

Il tomba à genou,vaincu:

Qu'est-ce que je lui ai dis comme affrosités...

J'ai insinué qu'il couché avec son Maitre juste parce qu'il n'a pas apprécier que je vienne le voir.

Lui n'a jamais fait de rapprochement entre mon coach et moi,

il ne ferait jamais ça.

Steve se prit la tete dans les mains:

Il est trop bon...

il est trop BON POUR MOI !

Je ne suis qu'un idiot frustré,

qui est jaloux de tout et de rien...

je ne te mérites pas Hwoarang mais reviens à moi s'il te plait...

Steve murmura tout bas:

Reviens à moi,

je ne peux pas vivre sans toi,

j'ai besoin de toi...

Aussitot ces phrases prononcées,

quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Steve soupira:

Merde...

qui sait encore ?

pas d'invités avec tout ce bordel.

Il ouvrit la porte et aperçu Hwoarang qui le regardait d'un air compatissant.

Steve écarquilla les yeux,

il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Hwoarang revienne si vite.

Hwoarang baissa les yeux:

Euh...

je peux entrer ?

j'ai du hot chocolate...

Tiens...

Steve fut bouche bée et prit le chocolat chaud en faisant attention à ne pas le faire tomber tellement que le choc était rude.

Il laissa entrer Hwoarang.

Hwoarang remarqua tout le désordre:

Hé tu fais un nettoyage ?

Steve ignora sa question:

Tu...

tu es venu pour reprendre tes affaires ?

Hwoarang ricana et entra complètement en fermant la porte derrière lui:

Non Steve,

je suis venu pour m'excuser à genou si il le faut.

Steve:Hein ?

Hwoarang marmona en baissant les yeux:

Je suis désolé,

tellement désolé j'ai agi comme une vrai garce.

Mais tu as l'habitude non ?

Hwoarang lui sourit sympathiquement.

Steve n'en pouvait plus,

son coeur allait exploser de joie.

Il posa le hot chocolate sur la table et serra fermement Hwoarang.

Hwoarang eut un raté.

Il lui rendit son étreinte gentiment.

Steve craqua et pleura dans son épaule comme Devil Jin l'avait parié.

Steve:Je suis désolé,

tellement désolé.

J'ai agi comme un con,

enfer j'ai meme dit que c'était fini entre nous !

Hwoarang fit une grimace amère:

Euh...pour ça tu étais sérieux ?

Steve le regarda avec des yeux plus que désolé.

Il renifla:

Non bien sur que non !

C'était sur le moment,

je n'ai pas réfléchi je te le jures !

Hwoarang:Eh bien réfléchis la prochaine fois.

ça fait très mal d'entendre ça,

plus mal qu'une gifle,

surtout quand on aime quelqu'un comme je le fais actuellement.

Steve écarquilla les yeux et serra la veste de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang reprit:

Et ce n'est pas'Baek Doo San"comme tu peux le croire,

C'est toi Steve !

enfer comment tu peux douter de ça ?

Steve se reprit:

Tu sais bien que la colère fait dire des conneries !

Je ne douterais jamais de toi !

c'est plutot moi qui doute de moi en ce moment.

Steve regarda le chocolat chaud sur la table:

Tu es beaucoup trop bon...

Hwoarang s'exclama en croisant ses bras au dessus de sa tête:

Allez c'est juste une boisson chaude de rien du tout !

Je ne suis pas un saint pour ça !

Steve se rapprocha de Hwoarang et lui murmura tout près des lèvres:

C'est la boisson de l'amour...

Il s'appretait à l'embrasser quand Hwoarang recula doucement.

Steve fut surpris.

Hwoarang:Oh là !

pas si vite bonhomme !

Jin m'a dit d'y aller doucement avec toi.

On ne doit pas se remettre comme avant directement,ce n'est pas sein.

Steve l'attrapa et le chatouilla:

Depuis quand tu es sein twa ?

Hein ?!

Steve le chatouilla très fort dans les cotes.

Hwoarang hurla de rire:

Arr...arrette tu sais bien que j'ai horreur des chatouilles !

Steve:Ah ouais ?

et là ?

es-tu sensible aussi ?

Steve lui attrapa vigoureusement les fesses.

Hwoarang gémit du geste de Steve quand son portable vibra.

Il décrocha pour la plus grande frustration du boxeur.

Hwoarang:Allo ?

Devil Jin:Hey !

c'est moi cette fois-ci,Jin est reparti au travail.

Il m'a demander de lui donner de vos nouvelles en partant,

il est tellement inquiet pour vous le pauvre.

Moi je sais deja comment ça va se finir...

Etes vous actuellement dans un lit ?

Steve sourit et parla fort pour Devil Jin:

ça ne va pas tarder !

Si tu nous laissais un peu tranquille pour voir !

Hwoarang sourit:

Je vais oublier le conseil de ton cher Jin !

Steve est trop adorable,

je ne peux pas lui resister meme pas une seconde.

Devil Jin approuva:

Oui,

ça se voit qu'il n'est pas dans ta situation,

il a vraiment des conseils de grand mère...

Steve,Hwoarang et Devil Jin rièrent à flot en meme temps.

Steve retena ses larmes de joie et prit le téléphone:

C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour nous.

Et encore merci pour avoir réconforter mon boy.

Devil Jin:Tu aurais du le faire avant et non je ne suis pas du tout inquiet moi,

je fais ça parce que Jin me l'a demandé.

Hwoarang lui cria:

Ouais égoiste !

Devil Jin ricana:

Bon alors tout est ok maintenant ?

Steve lui répondit:

Ouais,et tu sais quoi ?

Hwoarangie m'a offert un chocolat chaud !

tu te rends compte !

Hwoarang alla s'allonger sur le canapé:

Il ne va pas s'en remettre le pauvre.

Devil Jin:Wow,

vraiment une attention tendre n'est-ce pas ?

si j'en offrais un à Jin,

il va se mettre à chialer donc non,je vais me retenir.

Steve sourit et répondit:

Essaye pour la Saint-Valentin !

Hwoarang s'exclama en dehors:

Ohhh pitié !

Devil Jin:La quoi ?

Steve:La saint...

Devil Jin le coupa brusquement:

Je crois que je n'ai plus de réseau Steve,

ça va couper,au revoir !

Steve regarda l'écran du téléphone:

Bah...il a raccroché.

Hwoarang ricana:

Oh mec à mon avis,

il n'a pas envie d'écouter toute cette merde de Saint Valentin que tu t'appretais à lui dire.

Steve lui jeta son téléphone et prit sa chere boisson.

Steve:Je vais boire ça maintenant...

Hwoarang rattrapa son portable de justesse et cria:

Hé fais gaffe quand tu me le balance !

Steve ne l'écouta pas du tout et partit en chantonant des paroles:

Hot chocolate,valentine day...na na na.

Totemo sweet...atsui karada

Hwoarang lui hurla rouge de gène:

La ferme !

et voilà FIN ! trop d'erreurs i know


End file.
